ᔕ I ᑕ K Jyugo x Reader ONE-SHOT
by KillHer
Summary: ONE-SHOT STORY ABOUT JYUGO AND READER FROM NANBAKA Original published:/story/9056678/Dead-Detention-Jyugo-x-Reader


It was already morning, and a loud noise filled the room, you wake up from the bed and stretch your arms. Still half asleep, you force yourself to stand before the alarm went off. You hate mornings but today is Sunday and the day that you and Jyugo will go out for a date.

You look to your side to see the time; it was already 10:30. You let out a blood-curdling scream as you hurried yourself to change your clothes and put some makeup on. You were so excited last night for the date that you couldn't sleep.

Stepping out of the house, you locked the door from the outside and ran towards the train transportation. The time for your meet up is supposed to be 11:00, but you woke up late, so you're trying your best to get there on time.

The place that you're going to is Hinokicho Park; you heard from the people around you that this is a perfect place to date or a lovely, romantic place to visit — located at the Akasaka, Minato City, Tokyo.

You were the first one to arrive at the area; you keep waiting and waiting for him to come but still no signs of him. You started to get worried, so you texted him.

**To: Jyugo**

**From: (Your Name)**

**Where are you? **

You waited for a minute until you heard a sound, a sign that you receive a message. You check your phone to see what your lover replies.

**To: (Your name)**

**From: Jyugo**

**SOS**

Thinking what does it mean and realize that he is sick, so you hurried back to his apartment. Along the way, you have already bought medicine and ingredients. You were now in front of his door as you ring the bell.

"Wait a minute." His voice is croaky and he coughs. You heard slow footsteps coming from the inside as it gets near towards the door.

He unlocks and opens the door, "Ah, you're here." and gesture his hand to come in. You let yourself in and raise your one hand to his forehead to check his health.

"You should rest, now go to your room." You accompanied him to his room and let him lay on the bed. You put the thermometer in his armpit for 5 minutes. You waited until the thermometer beeps; it's at 39°C. He has a high fever, so he must rest.

You put a cold, wet towel on top of his forehead, and he's finally asleep, so you leave him to make a porridge.

While making his food, Jyugo woke up from his slumber to get water. As he steps outside, he saw you cooking.

_'She looks hot wearing the apron.' _He thought as he stared at your back.

You noticed him staring at you as you nag him, "Hey! You shouldn't be standing, and you need to rest!" You yelled at him.

Jyugo sighed and said, "Yes, mom." he chuckles. You went closer to assist him in his bed.

"What did you said!? I'm not a mom!" You cried out to him.

"Soon, you will be." He said with his soft voice.

"Huh?" You said in a low voice, blushing. You turn around to continue your work.

"Also, you look hot in that apron, unless you're naked under-" You didn't let him finish as you closed the door. Your face is red as the tomato.

"Oh shut up, you should sleep now!"

You heard a laugh inside and went to finish your task with your cheeks, blushing. After cooking, you brought the food on a tray to Jyugo. You slowly entered the room and found him sleeping. You put down the tray on the side table as you changed the towel on his forehead. You check the thermometer, and somehow, his fever is decreasing.

You sighed in relief as you started stroking his hair. Soon, you were starting to fall asleep as you closed your eyes and let the darkness consume you.

You woke up and looked at the window to see that the sky is already dark. You averted your eyes to the sleeping Jyugo but surprised to know that he's awake and eating the porridge.

"Huh?! Let me do that! You should've woke me up!" You growl as you snatch the spoon that he is holding to help him eat up.

"I was about to, but I saw you were sleeping soundly, and I thought that I should wait until you woke up." He smiled at you.

"You.." You only sigh, you couldn't keep angry at him and continued feeding him. He finished his food and waited for him to fall asleep. When he did, you lock his door and leave his apartment.

"Get well soon, Jyugo."

ｲWの りﾑﾘ丂 ﾚﾑｲ乇尺 

You were at your work right now when Jyugo suddenly called you. You picked up the call.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Let's go to Hinokicho Park." He replies.

"Huh? You mean right now?"

"Yes."

"But I have work." You complained.

"Please." He pleads. You sigh as you look to the window to see that the sun is already setting.

"Okay." You responded and ended the call.

You ask your colleague to take your work and that if she did, you will treat her for dinner. She finally agrees and you hurried to the station.

You arrive to see Jyugo standing with his back facing yours.

"Hey." You said, he noticed your presence as he turns around.

"Why did you call me here?" You asked. The wind blew around making the cypress trees rustle.

Jyugo took your hand and guided you to somewhere until he stops. You averted your eyes to see the beautiful sunset.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He remarks.

"So beautiful..." You complimented.

"Right!" He beamed you a smile.

"Hmm."

The two of you peacefully watch the sunset until it gets dark.

"So what should we do next?" You ask.

Jyugo leans in and gets closer to your face, his lips and yours connect as your eyes widen. You started liking what's happening right now as you close your eyes to feel his lips to yours. Slowly pulling away to each other, he hugs you and you hug him back.

"I love you (your name)." He said.

"I love you too, Jyugo." You reply back.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are Welcome. Wanna do it again?" You smile.

"Say no more." And you two kiss again.

Little did they know that the author is on the corner watching them doing the sweet stuff while crying because of her single ass.

ㄒ卄乇 乇几ᗪ


End file.
